Sem lembranças
by Lady Aquila
Summary: Um reencontro entre Jack e Lizzie não poderia ser mais estranho e em condições mais adversas, mas pode fazer com que velhos sentimentos voltem a tona, mesmo quando todo o resto parece não importar e isso provocará a maior decisão de uma vida...
1. Chapter 1

1º Capítulo: Até que o destino a encontre.

Numa pequena ilha esquecida do mundo, morando nos escombros de um velho navio avariado, vivendo da pesca, da caça e dos frutos que a natureza lhe oferecia, morava, agora, Elizabeth Swann, ou melhor dizendo, Turner.

Era agora uma mulher muito mais séria e firme e apesar de ter se passado apenas um ano da longa partida de seu marido, William Turner, ela aprendera muitas coisas e perdera muito de sua antiga e alegre personalidade...eram muitos os pesos que trazia na alma.

Jurara no dia em que casara com Will que deixaria seus desejos mais secretos e serviria de corpo e alma aquele homem tão amável, sofrido e adorável que ele era. Ele partira, mas deixara- lhe seu coração fazendo- lhe uma promessa e forçando- a a reforçar a sua própria.

Ali naquela velha ilha esquecida ela encontrara um velho navio avariado, cujos tripulantes haviam morrido no mar; o navio perdera a popa provavelmente num embate de canhões e fora encalhar naquelas praias.

Nele ela fez sua casa. A cabine espaçosa do capitão, com sua cama empoeirada, serviu- lhe de quarto e as outras dependências, iluminadas pela luz que entrava pelo enorme buraco na popa, foram sala e dispensa.

No convés superior ela fazia sua comida num fogão á lenha construído, depois de muitas tentativas frustradas, por ela mesma e também sentava- se para olhar o pôr- do- sol, sonhando com o dia em que seu marido voltaria para salva- la de sua eterna agonia e solidão.

Ela descobrira que no porão daquele navio havia muitos barris cheios de rum, o qual, na maioria dos barris, ainda não estragara, mas depois de beber toda uma noite cheia de lembranças, ela trancou a porta para lá na tentativa de proteger- se do efeito que aquela bebida tinha: transformar homens bons em seres desprezíveis e nos fazer gostar justamente desses seres.

Ah, que saudades de seu tempo no mar, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto e o toque de liberdade em sua alma...ah, como ela amava a liberdade!!!

Muitos diriam: por que não partiste em teu navio e viveste tuas aventuras enquanto esperava por Will? e ela certamente o teria feito, não fosse o fato de que sua vulga tripulação chinesa a abandonara assim que a levara para aquela reunião de piratas da Irmandade; eles nunca a haviam aceito como capitã e partiram logo que puderam; se não fosse assim por que teria ela continuado a partilhar o mesmo navio que Jack e não capitaneado o seu próprio?

E então seus pensamentos a carregavam de volta para Jack, Jack Sparrow, capitão Jack Sparrow! Seu erro, seu pesadelo, seu desejo oculto, sua imagem refletida num espelho. Ela amava Will, sim, ela sabia disso assim como sabia seu próprio nome, mas Jack foi seu deleite mais profundo e a paixão mais inconfessável. Ele a conduzia para onde quisesse, ele a fazia sentir calor mesmo no frio, ele a salvara tantas vezes, ele fora um bom homem e ele lhe dera o que ela merecia: nem um abraço de despedida e lhe deixara um cruel desejo de senti- lo bem perto uma última vez.

Se há coisas que os olhos dizem quando os lábios devem permanecer calados essa era uma delas. Ela podia gostar muito de Will e ter uma grande dívida com ele, mas Jack era a porta do armário que ela não conseguia fechar e a ferida que não conseguia cicatrizar, mas nada do que ele tivesse lhe dito poderia mudar o que ela decidira fazer de sua vida e ela agradecia aos céus que ele jamais voltasse a encontra- la.

Agora fazia mais de um ano que Will a deixara naquela infinita espera e este dia era uma data importante, pois marcava o começo de tudo. Neste dia, há três anos atrás, ela estava junto de James Norrington no alto de uma plataforma, encostada a uma mureta que se projetava sobre o mar, sufocando com um espartilho extremamente apertado e, logo depois, caindo ao mar para ser resgatada e depois feita refém por ninguém menos que Jack Sparrow.

Sim, fora assim que tudo começara e parecia que ela podia ouvi- lo dizendo: Assim são as coisas, querida, eu salvei sua vida e você salva a minha e estamos quites! Desprezível, foi o que ela lhe disse em resposta, enquanto ele ria parecendo extremamente deliciado!

E hoje ela resolveu que abriria o porão de seu navio- casa e beberia canecas generosas de rum, por isso quando a noite chegou, ela desceu para lá e tomou uma caneca, depois outra e mais outra, enquanto chorava e amaldiçoava seu terrível destino.

Em seu envolvente atordoamento alcoólico ela começou a ver bem na frente de seus olhos uma lembrança tão nítida que a fazia tremer. Ela estava numa ilha desabitada junto a uma enorme fogueira e dançava ao redor dela junto de Jack, seus braços se entrelaçando e eles rindo.

Ela tinha consciência de que precisava parar de beber rum para por seu plano em prática, mas, apesar desse plano contrário as pretensões de Jack, ela tinha certeza absoluta de que em algum momento daquela noite ela fora realmente feliz. Sempre houvera nela aquele desejo de quebrar as convenções, dançar com um homem ao redor de uma fogueira numa noite, sem nada nem ninguém para dizer- lhe que não era certo.

Aborrecida por aquelas velhas lembranças ela se ergueu do chão e cambaleou escadas acima, até o convés, da onde desceu em direção da praia. Imaginou que devia estar muito parecida com Jack, pendendo para os lados com as roupas meio em desalinho e odiou- se por não parar de pensar nele naquela noite.

Quando estava alcançando a orla da praia para entrar na água a fim de despertar de seu torpor alcoólico ela caiu na areia quase sem sentidos e seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi o que Jack falaria daquilo.

Acordou na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e abriu os olhos de leve porque eles doíam demais e ouviu um barulho diferente nas ondas do mar; parecia que ela batia contra madeira.

Ela colocou- se de joelhos com dificuldade e olhou para o mar onde viu muitos botes aproximando- se, cheios de homens. Elizabeth não sabia se alegrava- se ou se fugia, mas suas dúvidas foram sanadas quando um dos homens que vinha no bote a apontou e gritou:

Aprisionem- la e coloquem- na junto das outras, é uma mulher sozinha na praia, perdida!!!

Ela procurou armas à sua volta e uma adaga em suas vestes, mas lembrou- se que deixara tudo no porão na noite passada. Pensando em ir busca- las e barricar- se em seu navio para defender- se ela se ergueu, mas desequilibrou- se em função da ressaca e saiu cambaleante pela areia.

Olhou para trás e viu um dos homens erguer uma arma de fogo e outro, atrás dos demais gritar um "não" apavorado; em seguida, sentiu sua perna ser perfurada por uma bala e caiu no chão, batendo a cabeça contra uma pedra, depois tudo se desfez em sua mente.

**OBS:Olá, imagino que vcs já tenham percebido que esta é uma fic Sparrabeth, porém não será muito convencional, imagino. Devo dizer que nunca vou conseguir entender o que havia entre ela e o Jack, só sei q era mais forte do que entre ela e Will.**

**Esta é minha primeira fic de Potc e espero que vcs leiam e me deixem comentários dizendo o que acharam...é claro que ela não termina assim e espero ter deixado algumas dúvidas para o próximo capítulo. Desejo que todos me digam o que estão achando e que elogiem e critiquem como quiserem!!!**

**Obrigada por lerem e até a atualização que espero ocorra em pouco tempo!!!**

**Pirate LADY AQUILA**


	2. Alguns encontros inesperados

2º Capítulo: Alguns encontros inesperados

Quando Elizabeth acordou horas mais tarde encontrou- se na penumbra e só conseguia enxergar a silhueta de dois homens inclinados sobre ela. Ergueu- se com muita dificuldade percebendo que não podia mexer a perna esquerda e então pode ver a face dos dois homens que se sentavam ao redor dela e a olhavam com preocupação.

Eram homens já passados dos 40 anos com feições estranhas sendo que um deles parecia girar nos dedos um olho de vidro e o outro sorria um sorriso cheio de dentes tortos. Ela desesperou- se e começou a gritar, mas eles a agarraram e puseram na estreita cama, pedindo silêncio.

Senhora Turner, não grite, estamos tentando ajudá- la e se o capitão descobre que estamos aqui embaixo tratando de seu ferimento estamos mortos!

E por que piratas horrorosos como vocês estariam me ajudando?- perguntou ela cheia de medo.

Senhora, uma vez eleita Rainha entre os piratas, sempre Rainha, até o fim!

Rainha dos piratas, eu?Quem são vocês e o que faço neste lugar?E, o pior, quem sou eu?Não me lembro de nada!

Ragetti olhou para Pintel e sussurrou:

Ela foi amaldiçoada será?

Não- explicou Pintel com sua expressão de quem compreende tudo- ela apenas sofreu um trauma quando bateu a cabeça naquela rocha e perdeu a memória de tudo o que viveu!

E o que faremos com ela agora?- quis saber Ragetti, enquanto olhava para uma Lizzie imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, totalmente ausente do mundo.

Teremos de protegê- la, Ragetti. Quando chegarmos a Tortuga para a venda das mulheres aprisionadas você sabe a quem devemos procurar, não é?

Scarlet?- tornou este, entusiasmado.

Não- exaltou- se o outro- está claro que é ao Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Ah, entendo!Para que ele ajude a Elizabeth!

Exatamente!Acredito que Jack não negaria ajuda à uma velha amiga!!!

Você é muito esperto, Pintel.

Obrigado, meu caro.

Após mais algumas horas durante as quais Elizabeth sofreu crises de febre e delírio por conta do tiro na perna, o navio chegou a seu destino: Tortuga, a ilha dos piratas.

As mulheres foram desembarcadas e acomodadas na areia da praia e, logo, Pintel e Ragetti pediram permissão ao capitão para se ausentar e dar uma volta pela ilha, a qual lhes foi concedida.

Andaram pelo porto checando todos os navios minuciosamente, torcendo para que nada acontecesse a Lizzie durante suas ausências; estavam já desanimando quando avistaram um homem com roupas e gestos extravagantes que descia de um belo navio, acompanhado de um outro, mais baixo e roliço.

Senhor Gibbs- ia dizendo esse homem- divirta- se tudo o que puder em uma hora, porque depois temos aquele assunto espinhoso para resolver e precisarei de você sóbrio, no mínimo!

Sim, senhor Capitão!- disse o outro, com uma continência algo cômica.

Vendo que o momento era agora tanto Pintel quanto Ragetti se aproximaram e cumprimentaram um aturdido Jack que os olhou de esguelha e apertou os olhos.

Vejam se não são meus velhos companheiros de pirataria que me abandonaram e foram embora com Barbossa!Então, o que os traz aqui, cães sarnentos?

Ah, oi, Jack, er, Capitão Jack!Viemos aqui por que precisamos de sua ajuda, mas não para nós!!!

Para quem, então?

Bom, estivemos servindo em muitos navios, desde que Barbossa nos mandou embora por causa daquele incidente com o mapa roubado e a busca pela Fonte da Juventude que acabou dando em nada; e desta vez estamos servindo a um navio que contrabandeia mulheres, sabe!

Ah...- fez Jack com a boca meio aberta a espera do resto daquela estranha conversa.

O fato é que Elizabeth foi pega e está sendo leiloada na praia!

Lizzie?- perguntou ele surpreso e estranhado, mas logo recuperou seu normal e completou- Ela sabe se virar sozinha, senhores!Matar piratas é uma coisa que ela faz muito bem, a não ser quando eles são os melhores dentro todos.

Verdade, Jack, mas ela é a Rainha dos piratas e não deve sofrer na mão deles!

Digam a ela que diga isso a eles, oras!Não posso passar minha vida salvando do perigo perigosas donzelas!

Ela está muito ferida, Jack!- esclareceu Pintel.

O que ela tem?- fez Jack e sua expressão mudou levemente.

Ela tem um corte na cabeça e levou um tiro na perna, está delirando, está muito mal mesmo!

Oh, bugger!Vamos buscá- la!- e virando- se para um surpreso Gibbs- Vou resolver um probleminha e já venho, savyy?

Pintel e Ragetti o conduziram até o amontoado de mulheres na praia esperando para serem vendidas e ele logo avistou uma em particular: Elizabeth estava entre elas com os cabelos molhados caídos sobre o rosto e estava muito pálida.

Jack se aproximou do homem que anunciava as qualidades físicas delas e perguntou:

Você é o capitão deste navio?Quanto você quer por aquela mulher de cinza junto aquela outra de branco?

Ah, um comprador!E vejam se não é o grande Jack Sparrow?Lembra- se daquela dívida que você tinha comigo?

Hum, dívida?Não, não, acho que jamais vi sua "bela face" antes, capitão!

Pois engana- se, meu caro!De qualquer forma aquela mulher que você deseja deveria ser uma das mais caras, porém esta muito machucada e o preço ficará pela metade!

Jack tirou um saquinho escuro de dentro da roupa e jogou sobre a mesinha do homem, dizendo:

Isto serve?

O homem conferiu meticulosamente e depois falou:

É uma boa quantia! Mulher, levante- se e venha, você já tem dono!HaHaHa

Ela mal podia se mexer, por isso Pintel e Ragetti foram busca- la e a trouxeram para Jack que lhe sorriu e cumprimentou:

Olá, amor.

Ela se desprendeu de Pintel e Ragetti e se atirou nos braços de um cada vez mais atônito Jack.

Por favor, senhor, não me diga que é um pirata, não faça nada comigo, não me machuque porque já estou sentindo muita dor!- ela se pôs a chorar e gritar, enquanto se dividia entre agarra- lo e bater os punhos em seu peito.

Lizzie- disse ele, entre incrédulo e divertido- não me diga que já me esqueceu!

Mas como ela mal o escutava ele a agarrou pelos braços e segurou- a à sua frente, encarando- a bem de perto e perguntou novamente se ela já o havia esquecido, mas dessa vez parecia preocupado e irritado.

Espere, capitão!- adiantou- se Pintel- Ela perdeu a memória, não se lembra nem mesmo de seu próprio nome!

Pelas- barbas- do- mais- temível- pirata, é verdade isso?Vocês dois me ajudem a levá- la para o Pérola Negra.

E assim foi que Jack e seu dois antigos tripulantes carregaram uma Elizabeth desnorteada até o navio e a levaram para a cabine do capitão, onde a deitaram em sua espaçosa cama, sob as ordens e vigilância do próprio.

Deixaram- na ali e ela logo adormeceu, envolta numa profunda estafa; enquanto isso se passava, Gibbs voltou de seu curto passeio de uma hora e ele e Jack deixaram o navio sob a guarda de Pintel e Ragetti e foram tratar daquele assunto espinhoso ao qual Jack se referira mais cedo.

Atravessaram o comércio festivo de Tortuga até uma velha taberna escura e entraram. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas ali e a maioria eram velhos piratas incuravelmente bêbados e inúteis. Ao fundo tinha algumas mesas e uma figura coberta por uma capa estava sentada ali.

Foi até ela que Jack e Gibbs se dirigiram com caras de desgosto e pavor; quando a alcançaram ela se virou e o belo rosto por baixo da capa lhes sorriu o sorriso mais frio que se possa imaginar.

Estava esperando por vocês, senhores.!- disse a voz baixa e melodiosa, cheia de uma ameaça sutil.

Olá, Luiza!- fez Jack.

Luiza Emerald Teach, para você, Jack.- atalhou a voz tornando- se repentinamente dura.

Então é Capitão Jack Sparrow para você, minha cara!

Hum, capitão...- fez ela debochada- Sabe pelo que estamos aqui, não é?

Para que você me entregue seu mapa?

Ah, que presunçoso, não? Se fosse tão simples eu não estaria enfiada aqui neste lugar imundo só para te ver.- ela falava com uma voz desdenhosa, desrespeitosa e equilibrada.

Então que assunto mais temos a tratar?- intrometeu- se Gibbs.

Ah, o cachorrinho está abanando a cauda tão cedo pro capitão, é?Bom, mas já que você me perguntou, direi: desejo ir atrás desse tesouro junto com vocês, no navio!

Se você quer por as mãos pessoalmente no tesouro, vá busca- lo você mesma, Luiza Emerald Teach, afinal, você tem um navio próprio, me corrija se eu estiver errado.

Você sabe que trabalho como corsária e não posso meter a mão em dinheiro inglês, só estrangeiro. O navio naufragado há anos é inglês, capitão, e eu quero uma participação nos ganhos!

Espere eu voltar e eu te dou, savyy?

Você pensa que eu sou idiota, Jack? Tem muita gente que poderia cair na sua conversa, mas não espere isso de mim, uma Teach!

Você adora ostentar esse nome, não é?

Claro, quantos descendentes você acha que o temível Barba Negra largou por aí? Edward Teach só teve uma herdeira, meu caro.

Ouça, Luiza, você não irá em meu navio, porque mulheres não entram lá!

A expressão dela se tornou de tal forma deliciada que pareceu que ouvira aquilo pelo que esperara a reunião inteira. Com uma risada cruel ela disse:

Claro, a única mulher que entra em seu navio é aquela que acabou de entrar, faz uma hora, mais ou menos! Aquela que te faz de palhaço, que já te ousou matar e que no final abandonou o velho e sujo pirata pelo lindo príncipe encantado!

Jack ficou tomado pela ira, coisa que poucas vezes lhe aconteceu na vida, e partiu para cima dela, pensando somente em esganá- la e faze- la engolir aquelas palavras junto com os dentes. Seu ataque foi tão rápido que mal teve tempo de vê-la sacar uma adaga e talhar um rasgo profundo em seu braço.

Ele se afastou com um grito de dor e pôs a mão sobre o corte:

Sua desgraçada!

Desgraçada ou não, esta adaga estava embebida num veneno de serpentes e se você não me admitir em sua tripulação vai morrer, do contrário lhe darei o antídoto!

Sua visão começou a turvar- se e ele apoiou- se numa viga; a mulher a sua frente deixou cair o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça e revelou uma bela jovem de olhos azuis e uma cascata de cabelos cacheados e negros; a única coisa que estragava sua aparência era a frieza dos olhos.

Quanto tempo tenho de vida?- quis saber Jack.

Meia hora, no muito. Por que?

Em meia hora ainda dá tempo de pensar se quero uma pessoa como você em meu navio!

Ao dizer isso ele se engasgou com a saliva e caiu no chão, assustando muitos homens ali por perto.

Ah, esqueci de dizer que a maior parte do tempo você permanecerá inconsciente, Jack.- ela acrescentou e sorriu.

Muito a contra gosto ele gemeu para Gibbs:

Inclua ela na tripulação e arranque o antídoto dela!

Não será preciso, moribundo Jack, ainda preciso de você para pegar o tesouro para mim!

O dono da taverna, muito pasmo, abriu a porta para Gibbs e saíram à rua, numa estranha passeata, Gibbs carregando Jack e Luiza, muito satisfeita, atrás.

Uma vez no Pérola Negra, Luiza ministrou o antídoto para Jack e se acomodou por ali, no convés, com uma expressão deliciada. Já Gibbs o carregou até a cabine e o colocou na cama ao lado de uma adormecida e frágil Elizabeth.

Ao sair deu uma última olhada no lugar e se surpreendeu de ver aos dois imersos num sono doentio; torceu para que ambos acordassem e ficassem bem!


	3. Recordações pela manhã

3ºCapítulo: Recordações ao amanhecer

Pelo menos 24 horas haviam se passado desde que Jack fora deitado inconsciente em sua cama na cabine do capitão, e ele estava começando a despertar agora. Abriu os olhos tentando se situar e lembrar corretamente tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior.

A primeira coisa da qual se lembrou foi o porque de estar ali naquele estado e preocupou- se com o teor das atitudes que Luiza poderia estar tomando lá em cima, no convés, com relação ao rumo de seu tão amado navio. Em seguida, com um choque, deu- se conta de que Elizabeth estava deitada ali ao lado e virou- se para vê- la, assustando- se ao dar de cara com os inquisidores olhos dela.

Bom dia, Lizzie.- ele falou com um sorriso um tanto quanto amarelo.

O que você faz aqui?- foi a vez dela dizer, ignorando o cumprimento dele, com a voz um pouco esganiçada.

Hum, esta é a cabine do capitão, então tenho o direito de estar aqui, não é mesmo?

Ela pareceu ponderar a afirmação e depois de deu de ombros, virando- se para ficar de pé, mas caiu de volta na cama, com um grito, em cima de Jack.

Você está machucada, amor, não pode sair daqui por enquanto!- falou ele, colocando- a de volta deitada.

Por que você me chama de "amor"?- indagou ela.

Ah, essa é uma questão para a qual você ainda não está preparada para saber!- explicou ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Você é um pirata, Jack?- disse Lizzie.

Sim!

E eu já te conhecia antes, não é? Quero dizer, antes de me esquecer de tudo!

Hã, na verdade sim. Faz três anos que nos conhecemos, mas como você sabe disso?

Tem dois motivos: primeiro porque aqueles dois homens que cuidaram de mim no navio de mulheres comentaram entre si, quando achavam que eu não estava escutando, que você não deixaria de ajudar uma velha amiga; e, em segundo, porque sonhei com você esta noite.

Realmente, linda? E qual foi o sonho?

Sonhei que dançávamos ao redor de uma fogueira e cantávamos uma música que agora não me lembro e, depois, havia uma sensação de vazio muito estranha!Pareceu- me muito real, entende?

Entendo sim.- disse ele com um nó na garganta.

Há mais alguém de quem eu deveria me lembrar?

Ah, sim, há muitas, como por exemplo, William Turner!- disse ele.

Hum, esse é meu marido, certo?Lembro que os dois homens no navio me chamaram de Senhora Turner quando eu acordei! Eu o amava bastante?

Pensando quando aquele maldito interrogatório iria acabar e imaginando se ela não pudera encontrar pessoa menos indicada do que ele para responde- lo, ele disse:

Você se casou com ele, não é mesmo?

É verdade, mas é que não sonhei com ele e nem sinto meu coração bater mais forte ao falar no nome dele!

Ah, mas você não era mesmo mulher de ter palpitações amorosas, querida!

Então, ele reparou que ela inadvertidamente começava a se aproximar dele como alguém que estivesse muito interessada em alguma particularidade especial de seu rosto ou atraída magneticamente por sua boca e ele percebeu que gostava mais da segunda hipótese.

Sinto nos seus olhos que alguma coisa não esteve bem entre nós no passado, é como se você tivesse receio de me olhar. Por isso agradeço ainda mais por me acolher, apesar de pirata você parece ser um bom homem!

Pronto, o encanto que já estava se fazendo entre eles, deixando a vista de Jack quase embaçada foi quebrado; ele chacoalhou a cabeça e se pôs de pé com um trejeito bem particular dele. Elizabeth o olhou com surpresa e perguntou:

Você está bem? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

Ele se recuperou rapidamente e sorriu um imenso sorriso muito pouco modesto, enquanto dizia, fazendo um gesto largo que abraçava toda a extensão do navio:

É que sou capitão deste navio, o Pérola Negra, savyy? E como capitão de tão belo e veloz embarcação tenho muito o que fazer e problemas grandiosos parar resolver, por isso não posso mais me demora por aqui!

Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama e continuou ao mesmo tempo que ia inclinando o corpo sobre o dela:

Se você se lembrasse do passado recordaria as aventuras e os perigos que enfrentamos juntos...todos nós, quero dizer. Entretanto, se lembrasse do passado provavelmente não estaria aqui, logo, continue esquecida para se...

Nisso ouviram- se batidas na porta e a voz de Gibbs falou:

Jack, precisamos de você aqui, está recuperado para vir?

Jack se ergueu rapidamente e disse para ela com um sorriso:

Não te falei?Sou o capitão deste navio, amor!

Jack subiu para o convés na companhia de Gibbs que ia falando, alvoroçado:

Como ela está, se lembrou de alguma coisa?

Não, não se lembrou de nada! Não consigo saber qual delas eu preferia, se a atual ou a antiga, sabe! São a mesma, mas tão diferentes: uma era tão perspicaz e feroz e perigosa e agora é tão frágil e dócil!

Jack, Jack, você precisa manter- se imune à ela; você tinha quase conseguido, não e´mesmo?

Tinha?- fez Jack, duvidoso.

Por- todos- os- piratas- do- caribe, homem, você tem de se convencer de que sim e, dessa forma tocar sua vida em frente! Para vocês dois só uma coisa há que ser dita: que existem duas tragédias na vida: uma é não satisfazer os desejos de seu coração; a outra é satisfazê-los.

Você está coberto de razão, Gibbs, afinal, mulher tem em todo o lugar! Quais as novidades à bordo?

Olhando- o muito descrente o outro informou:

A Luiza está dando trabalho desde que chegou; diz ela que quer ouvir da sua boca se haverá repartição do tesouro, meio a meio, ou não!

Mas eu achei que isso estava resolvido com aquele envenenamento de ontem!

Mas ela, provavelmente, não achou!

Assim que Jack assumiu seu posto junto ao timão, Luiza apareceu com seu sorriso mais desagradável:

Bom dia, Jack! Sabe, saboreie a noite toda uma coisa pra te falar, quer ouvir?

Se é sobre o tesou...

Não, não, isso deixa pra mais tarde!

Então, fala logo!

Ontem ficou conhecido como o dia em que o grande capitão Jack Sparrow teve de implorar para viver até o próximo dia!

Ah, que coisa graciosa, querida!Mas, não esquece que quem ri por último ri melhor; deixa pra cantar vitória na hora certa!

Agora, com relação ao tesouro, quero meio a meio!

Você se fez entender ontem, Luiza!E, agora que você está aqui no navio e eu não sei quantas adagas envenenadas você esconde aí debaixo da roupa, vou ter de concordar, não é?!

Ela ergueu os braços, expondo o corpo esguio coberto por um traje negro e sorriu maliciosamete:

Quer conferir?

Não, querida, não costumo me relacionar com víboras!- disse ele, lhe dando as costas estilosamente.

Afastou- se do timão e desceu as escadas; olhou de esguelha para a moça que parecia aborrecida e irritada e, vendo que ela não viria intrometer- se com seus assuntos, pegou a bússola e a abriu. Nem sequer se sentiu chocado quando o ponteiro girou desnorteado até apontar para a cabine do capitão.

Maldição!- ele murmurou.


	4. Chapter 4

4º Capítulo: Uma visita lúgubre

Muitos dias haviam se passado desde que Jack deixara Tortuga e ao redor deles havia apenas o oceano que mantinha- se calmo e azul, assim como o céu que não prometia chuva. Entretanto, ainda que os elementos da natureza se mantivessem estáveis, dentro do navio as coisas estavam piorando de todas as formas possíveis.

Começara com a piora do estado de saúde de Elizabeth que agora tinha febres constantes e longos delírios durante os quais não falava nada com nada. Ficava repetindo nomes de conhecidos e lugares e, não raramente, chorava inconsolavelmente por horas e o ferimento na perna começava a inchar, ficar roxo e infeccionar.

Ragetti e Pintel haviam comprado, em Tortuga, ervas para limpar e curar, mas estavam se mostrando insuficientes e a cada dia ela piorava mais e mais. Jack tentava se manter indiferente àquela situação, mas era muito difícil vê- la enfraquecendo tanto.

Para completar, Luiza, distante de todas as preocupações a bordo, só pensava nela mesma e chamara Jack para uma conversa onde lhe sugerira entregar- lhe todo o tesouro que encontrassem no navio afundado, sem reclamar, sugestão a qual, obviamente ele não aceitou.

É o seguinte, Jack, ou você me entrega esse dinheiro todo ou me entrega a moça, entendeu?

Elizabeth?- fez ele surpreso.

E qual mais?

O que você faria com ela em seu poder?

Muitas coisas, na verdade, meu caro. Ela foi eleita a Rainha dos Piratas por você mesmo e suponho que muita gente queira vê- la morta, não é assim? Eu certamente cairia nas graças de muitos se eliminasse ela! Tanto de piratas quanto de governadores e homens da lei.

Você só pensa em si mesma, Luiza?

Você também, Jack!

Mas Lizzie está doente, talvez nem viva muito mais! É metade do tesouro ou nada para você! E não se esqueça que está sozinha num navio cheio de piratas que podem te ensinar seu devido lugar!

Está bem, Jack, mas eu não vou desistir tão fácil e terei uma nova conversa com você quando ela estiver restabelecida. Ah, e não se esqueça, eu posso estar num navio cheio de homens, mas sou uma pessoa que não ama a nada nem ninguém e sou capaz de qualquer coisa, ao contrário de você e esse seu bando de piratas amáveis e fajutos.

Ela virou- se e começou a se dirigir para a porta e Jack fez menção de acertar- lhe um tiro, mas baixou a arma e pensou que não valia a pena, pensando também em Elizabeth que certamente ficaria assustada com o disparo.

Ah, capitão, por que não atirou?Pode ter sido sua última chance, sabe!- disse ela, perspicaz, mal se viando para olhá- lo- Teve medo de assustar alguém?

Esse alguém de quem você fala, minha cara, só ainda não pegou esta arma e te matou porque está doente e esquecida da verdadeira personalidade dela, te garanto!

Quanta admiração!- troçou ela e foi embora.

Ele subiu para o convés e não estava de muito bom humor; sentou- se junto a Gibbs que olhava o mar calmo, pensativo, e ficou lá, também pensativo, imaginando se o que ele sentia por Lizzie poderia deixa- lo mesmo patético.

Enquanto eles pensavam na vida um navio veio se aproximando, lento e suavemente como um espectro, e foram Pintel e Ragetti que deram o aviso da aproximação. Tanto Jack quanto Gibbs se levantarm e avançaram para junto da amurada, olhando o navio muito atentamente: parecia um navio normal, não fosse talvez as velas todas muito negras e um pouco esburacas demais.

Foi então que um gemido de reconhecimento se fez ouvir vindo das duas embarcações quando Jack e Will se avistaram e Will veio para o Pérola com um único movimento. Eles se olharam por algum tempo e as expressões eram insondáveis e carregadas, depois ambos sorriram levemente e Will foi ao assunto:

Jack, qual de seus tripulantes está à beira da morte? Você sabe, cuido das almas que morrem no mar e senti um chamado bem aqui em seu navio.

Jack olhou para Gibbs que olhou para Jack e por suas caras podia- se ver que se sentiam em apuros, então o primeiro sorriu para Will e tomou- o pelo braço, coisa que este não entendeu.

Sabe, me caro, não sei do que você está falando, ninguém pode estar morrendo aqui, NINGUÉM, entende?- falou Jack, sentindo um certo desespero por dentro, pois sabia que Will viera buscar a Elizabeth sem saber e isso significava encrenca e fazia claro o fato de Lizzie estava morrendo.

Vendo que a conversa estava levando muito tempo, William Turner pai desceu do Holandês Voador e subiu ao Pérola para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele foi até Jack e disse:

Meu amigo, em nome de nossa velha amizade, o que você está escondendo?Você sabe que o capitão do Holandês nunca se engana e que se você não entregar a pessoa à Will ela morrerá e vagará para sempre no sofrimento, não sabe?

Jack engoliu em seco, parecendo muito dividido, deu voltas ao redor do leme olhando de rabo de olho para Will e, então disse:

Venha Will, me siga e te mostrarei a pessoa que está morrendo. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, me sigam!

Ele tomou a dianteira e ao chegar a porta parou e pediu para entrar sozinho, primeiro. Todos concordaram, mas Will e William pai concordaram sem saber o porquê. Jack abriu uma fresta da porta e passou, encontrando Elizabeth muito pálida e adormecida, parecendo em paz. Mais comovido do que gostaria de estar ele se aproximou e a tocou no ombro febril.

Lizzie, amor, seu marido está aí fora, veio te buscar para uma viagem longa e você deve ir sem reclamar, certo?

Ela abriu os olhos castanhos e olhou para ele abrindo um sorriso e assentiu, depois disse:

Acabei de sonhar uma coisa muito bonita, sonhei que estava no alto de uma montanha junto de uma criança que era meu filho e esperava um homem voltar e ele voltou após um raio verde surgir no horizonte. Quem era ele, Jack?

Jack apenas olhou para ela sentindo- se muito mal e virou- se para abrir a porta de forma que os outros pudessem entrar. Assim que Will pisou na cabine ele a viu e correu para ela, se ajoelhando à seu lado.

Lizzie, meu amor, meu anjo, o que aconteceu com você, me conte!!!Não posso deixa- la morrer jamais!

Ela reconheceu o homem do sonho, mas estava frágil demais para não se assustar e se encolheu na cama, chorando, cobrindo- se até o pescoço com o velho lençol branco e um pouco manchado.

Will se surpreendeu com a reação dela e ergueu- se do chão, dando de cara com Jack que tinha uma expressão triste no rosto; Will o agarrou de surpresa pela gola da camisa e o empurrou contra a parede.

O que você com minha mulher, Jack? O que você fez com Elizabeth?

Elizabeth ficou desesperada com aquela reação e fez muitas tentativas de agarrar a roupa de Will para puxa- lo para longe de Jack, mas não conseguiu ter força suficiente para tanto e caiu na cama chorando descontrolada. Pintel e Gibbs pegaram Will e o fizeram sentar numa cadeira e enquanto ele lutava para se soltar, lhe disseram:

Jack não fez nada com ela, William. Ela foi raptada por um navio que contrabandeava mulheres e eles a atingiram na perna com um tiro fazendo- a cair e bater a cabeça numa pedra. Ela não se lembra nem de Jack, nem de você, nem de seu próprio nome ela se lembra! Pintel e Ragetti estavam trabalhando como marujos no navio e a salvaram, pedindo que Jack cuidasse dela até que melhore. Eles inclusive salvaram o baú com seu coração da pilhagem feita pelos piratas na casa de Elizabeth na ilha. O coração fica sempre guardado ali, sobre a mesa.

Will parecia bem mais calmo e olhou para a indicada mesa, vendo o baú sobre ela.

Ela está morrendo, então, por causa do ferimento na perna?- perguntou ele.

Sim.

E vocês a medicaram como?

Com ervas para limpar e curar!- respondeu Pintel.

Isso não é o suficiente, precisaremos de sangue- sugas depressa para diminuir o inchaço e esgotar o sangue apodrecido que está acumulado no ferimento. Eu me recuso a deixa- la morrer!

Jack aproximou- se e disse:

Sangue- sugas tem em qualquer lamaçal de florestas do Caribe, vamos, à toda velocidade, buscar algumas.

Elizabeth começou a delirar de novo e isso chamou a atenção de todos para a urgência de ir atrás das sangue- sugas. Todos deixaram a cabine e saíram no convés, onde Jack gritou ordens de desfraldar velas e seguir com velocidade ao sabor do vento até uma ilha próxima dali.

O pai de Will veio até ele e disse que precisavam voltar ao Holandês Voador para continuar com seus deveres, mas Will lhe disse que não sairia daquele navio até que Elizabeth estivesse curada e se lembrasse de quem era.

Filho, você não pode abandonar o Holandês, é seu dever, lembra?

Qual a maldição que cairá sobre mim? Criar tentáculos como Davy Jones?- retrucou Will impulsivamente.

Não, porque Davy Jones usou o navio com nefastos propósitos, mas se você abandonar seu navio, ele terá de procurar um novo capitão e o fará!

Tanto melhor, odeio essa maldição e esse navio que me privam de estar com Elizabeth.

Você não entende, Will?- perguntou o pai, exasperado- O coração uma vez tirado nunca mais pode ser posto, pois a maldição é eterna e se você não voltar para o Holandês ficará preso à maldição do coração para sempre! Nunca poderá se afastar demais dele e sua vida estará presa à ele, ao invés de morrer como homem, numa batalha, poderá morrer pateticamente como Davy quando alguém apunhalar seu coração.

Isso não faz diferença e, além do mais, não confio em Jack, pai! Ele sente atração por Elizabeth e a fará virar- se contra mim se puder com ela nesse estado!

Entendo, agora!Mas, você confia na sua esposa?- indagou o pai, muito perspicaz.

Sim, eu...eu...confio nela, afinal, se casou comigo e sempre deu provas de seu amor por mim!

Então, por que se preocupar?

Porque eu quero assim!

Horas mais tarde, quando estavam todos reunidos no convés, comemorando a captura de muitas sangue- sugas e o progresso do tratamento de Elizabeth, Luiza resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. Subiu muito empertigada as escadas e lançou um olhar frio e observador à todos, parando em Will; com um sorriso cruel ela sussurrou para si mesma:

Ah, pobre noivinho!

Antes que qualquer um pudesse chama- la ela se retirou para junto do leme e ficou lá, maquinando maldades, deixando que Jack tivesse de responder as perguntas que Will fez sobre ela.


	5. Tudo por causa de um lampião

5º Capítulo: Tudo por causa de um lampião.

Elizabeth acordou do que lhe pareceram séculos adormecida e olhou ao redor, se lembrando vagamente de tudo que lhe acontecera naquelas últimas semanas. Dos homens atirando contra ela, de Pintel e Ragetti e, depois, de Jack que a tratara tão bem e delicadamente. Mais tarde chegara Will e ele e Jack haviam brigado ali na cabine, na presença de todos; então, haviam trazido alguns animaizinhos pretos e feios e os colocaram em sua perna, ao redor do ferimento. Foi nesse instante que tudo começara a melhorar, mas por que tudo isso acontecera mesmo?

Ah, sim, porque ela perdera a memória e estivera ferida, naturalmente!

Assim que se lembrou disso, resolveu testar a perna para ver se agüentava ficar de pé e conseguiu; mancando um pouco decidiu dar uma volta pelo navio e surpreender a todos caminhando por ali. Firmou- se nas pernas e deu os primeiros passos, arrastando um pouco a perna direita, abriu a porta e saiu para o convés, virando, logo em seguida, em direção das escadas.

Desceu com alguma dificuldade, mas chegou são e salva ao piso inferior do navio e avançou pelo caminho banhado com a luz do sol que entrava pelas saídas dos canhões. Ouviu vozes e se escondeu atrás de uma viga para ouvir melhor; haviam duas vozes, uma de mulher e outra de Jack, a qual ela reconheceu com um aperto no coração.

E então, já pensou na minha condição? O tesouro ou a moça?Ela já se recuperou, como você disse que queria!

Luiza, eu nunca entregarei Elizabeth para você, savyy? Essa é uma questão que não se discute mais aqui! É meio tesouro ou nada!

Ah, Jack, pensei que você fosse mais esperto, mas parece que a mocinha te fez virar um idiota. Sempre disseram que a mulher é a desgraça de qualquer pirata!

Os piratas, minha cara, estão desgraçados desde o dia que empunham a espada e saem para o mar! Um dia todos morrem enforcados!

E você não demora muito.

Não se contento diante daquilo, Elizabeth saiu de seu esconderijo e olhou para Jack inquisidora:

Quem é essa mulher, Jack?

Ele precipitou- se para ela e disse, abraçando- a de forma protetora:

Lizzie, querida, você não deve sair da cama!

Ela o afastou e disse, com ar de triunfo:

Jack, me largue, não vê que já não preciso de protetores!

Lizzie, meu amor, é você mesma?

Sim, eu mesma...com cada pedacinho das minhas memórias.- e ao dizer essa última parte não pode deixar de lançar á ele um olhar culpado e ressentido.

Mas quem é você?- ela continuou, se referindo a Luiza.

Esta se aproximou e disse, sarcasticamente:

Lady Luiza Emerald Teach, senhora Turner, ou deveria dizer Alteza?

Filha do temível Barba Negra?Você?- fez Lizzie com pouco caso.

Eu mesma!

Não parece, sabe! Seria de se esperar que falasse menos e agisse mais!- disparou Elizabeth com os olhos apertados.

Jack a pegou pelo braço e a virou de costas para Luiza, enquanto sussurrava:

Você não tem idéia da víbora com a qual está brincando! Ela me envenenou, sabia? Quase morri!

Grande coisa, eu te dei para um monstro pré- histórico comer!- fez Elizabeth, a língua solta.

Ah, que deliciosa lembrança, amor!Mas, sabe, vá atrás de seu querido marido, Will, ele está lá em cima, e deixe que desta aqui cuido eu!- disse ele, empurrando- a para a frente num sinal de que desse o fora dali.

Will?- perguntou ela, voltando- se para ele que fez uma cara de enfado.

Will, sim! Ele abandonou o Holandês Voador para ficar com você...e pensar que eu me desfiz do sonho de ser capitão daquele navio para dá- lo àquele ingrato!- respondeu Jack, fazendo beicinho de tristeza e olhando para Lizzie.

Ainda está em tempo de virar capitão, então!- retrucou ela.

Verdade, quem sabe se você quiser ficar e guardar meu coração, querida!- ele respondeu.

Ah, Jack!- ela exclamou irritada, se virou e saiu mancando para ir ver Will.

Subiu as escadas com mais esforço do que para descer e foi procurar o marido pelo convés, vindo a acha- lo junto do pai, encostado na amurada. Esqueceu- se da dor na perna e foi abraça- lo depressa. Ele a agarrou com força e deu- lhe um longo beijo.

O que faz aqui?- ela perguntou levemente contrariada.

Espero que você melhore, meu bem.

E deixou seu dever no Holandês para isso?

Não está feliz em me ver?- Will perguntou cada vez mais surpreso.

Ela o abraçou de novo e sorriu:

Claro que estou, amor! É que foi um ano tão triste, porque você não ficou desde o princípio, se podia ter interrompido a maldição antes?!

O pai de Will deu um passo à frente e explicou:

A maldição que o prendia ao navio foi quebrada, mas a vida dele continua amarrada ao coração dentro do baú e estará para sempre; será eternamente uma semi- vida!

Ah, Will!- ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Você me ama, Elizabeth?- ele perguntou de repente.

Por que você está me perguntando isso agora, Will?- ela estranhou.

Por nada, amor. Esquece!

Ela sorriu e o abraçou de novo, longamente.

Quando a noite chegou, Jack resolveu ir para sua cabine dormir, afinal, agora que Lizzie se recuperara por completo fora dormir junto de William e a cabine voltara a ser só dele.

Ele foi caminhando até a cabine, pensando no dia seguinte quando finalmente chegariam ao navio naufragado e poriam a mão no tesouro; abriu a porta e entrou em meio a escuridão que reinava ali durante a noite.

Começou a cantar baixinho "Yo- Ho- A pirates life for me", enquanto tirava a camisa, pois a noite estava muito quente; então, ato contínuo, foi até o lampião e o acendeu, projetando uma luz suave sobre a cama. Virou- se ainda cantando, mas engoliu o resto da música em seco, ao dar de cara com uma Elizabeth muito surpresa e boquiaberta que acabara de acordar.

Ele a olhou, apertou os olhos, e disse:

Pensei que já tivesse se mudado para junto de seu querido marido eunuco (comentário que a fez expressar uma cara de desgosto profundo), afinal, a cabine ainda é minha e só a deixei aqui por cortesia, enquanto você estava doente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele ia terminando de dizer isso, foi voltando para trás, em busca da camisa que deixara sobre a mesa, porém, sem deixar de olhar para Elizabeth. Ela começou a afastar o lençol e se sentou na cama com as pernas para fora da beirada, gaguejando:

Tem razão, Jack! Eu aqui, a esta hora da noite, não está certo mesmo, agora eu sou uma...uma...

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase, dizendo, um pouco seco:

Você nunca foi santa, querida!

Assim que acabou de dizer isso ele julgou já estar com a mão a centímetros da camisa e esticou os dedos para agarra- la, mas meteu os dedos na chama do lampião que estava com a portinhola aberta e gritou, esfregando os dedos na calça, enquanto o lampião caía com estrépito no chão, se apagando.

Na escuridão total, Jack se abaixou para procurar o lampião e começou a tatear pelo chão. Enquanto isso, Elizabeth procurava enxergar o soalho sob seus pés, afim de levantar, enquanto exclamava:

Jack, cuidado, se o vidro quebrou pode cortar sua mão!

Eu sei, amor, mas parece que só trincou, espera um segundo, estou pegando ele!

Elizabeth não pode se conter e se levantou para se aproximar, sem ter noção da onde ia. Entrementes, Jack acabara de apoiar o malfadado lampião sobre a mesa e cuidava de acende- lo novamente, jogando luz suave e amarela pelo aposento. Ele se virou, apenas para se deparar com Lizzie bem na sua frente, a um centímetro de distância.

Ah, Jack, eu não sabia!Com essa escuridão toda, né!- ela falou, nervosa, tentando se desviar

Ele a agarrou pelos ombros e sorriu malicioso:

Pare de tentar se explicar, amor!

Ela se debateu um pouco, mas sossegou logo e ficou olhando para ele, séria.

Vai, amor, pode dizer! A eterna perigosa dama em perigo nunca conseguiu me esquecer, não é?

A expressão no rosto dela formulava claramente a palavra "Desprezível", mas ela permaneceu calada. Jack aproximou seu rosto do dela até roçar nariz à nariz e falou, num sussurro:

Hoje não tem nem marca negra nem Kraken pra me impedir de te beijar do jeito que você merece, amor!

Ela estava ofegante e tremula, mas quando Jack foi beija- la, alguém bateu na porta do quarto e a voz de Will perguntou:

Jack, você viu a Elizabeth?

Ela fez uma cara de alívio, mas logo mudou de expressão quando Jack, com um sorriso divertido para ela, respondeu para Will:

Na verdade não, ela deve estar no convés, algum lugar por aí!Boa noite, Will!

Will saiu e eles puderam ouvir as botas dele fazendo barulho nas escadas para o convés. Elizabeth, por seu lado, parecia muito irritada com Jack e ele percebendo isso, não perdeu a chance de alfineta- la:

Se ficou tão brava, por que não disse à ele que estava aqui?

Jack- ela exclamou escandalizada- você sabe que eu não poderia!

E nem queria, não é mesmo?

Elizabeth olhou bem para ele e, sem pensar muito, calou as reclamações dele com um beijo profundo e desesperado, sentindo bem o gosto que ele tinha de rum e paixão misturados. Ele sentiu as mãos dela descerem por seu peito nu e sentiu, com desgosto, que era hora de parar, pois Will logo voltaria e não haveria como esconder o paradeiro dela e a última coisa que ele desejava era ser flagrado sem camisa beijando a mulher de Will.

Por isso ele a afastou e disse, segurando- a bem forte:

Lizzie, eu não sei o que é o amor, não sei como ele se manifesta, mas eu sinto o seu desejo, e a sua atração, o seu calor e sei de sua paixão pela vida no mar e pelas aventuras que pode ter! Só eu posso te dar isso, amor! E por você eu sei que valeria a pena!

Ela se livrou dos braços dele e disse, firme:

Jack, você sabe que eu não quero nem posso, não ficou bem claro isso anteriormente?

Quando? Quando a bússola na sua mão apontava pra mim? Quando Norrington lhe dizia que você estava pensando em mim? Quando você derretia nos meus braços? Quando você dançava comigo ao redor da fogueira? Quando você fez essas coisas com Will, quando você pode ser você mesma, sem a máscara da civilidade, junto dele?

Jack, seja lá o que nós tenhamos sentido um pelo outro, ou o que nós sintamos, que seja, deve permanecer guardado num lugar que só nós conhecemos!

Você acha que essa é a melhor opção?- fez ele.

Pelo menos não causa dor para ninguém!

A não ser para mim e para você!

Ela o olhou friamente e disse:

Eu posso agüentar a dor, você não?

Jack, com o orgulho ferido, disse:

Claro, mulher é o que não falta, querida!

Ela o olhou com raiva e dor, deu passos longos até a porta, a abriu e depois a fechou quase quebrando a parede junto, enquanto Jack ficava lá, parado, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo e em como aquela mulher era difícil e cabeça dura!


	6. Tesouros e Tragédias

6º Capitulo: Tesouros e escolhas.

Elizabeth deixou a cabine de Jack muito irritada para, em seguida, topar com Will que a olhou surpreso e perguntou:

Te procurei por todo o navio, onde você estava?

Eu?Ah, estava andando um pouco por aí, mas agora que te encontrei vamos dormir porque amanhã será um dia muito difícil!

Aham, vamos, Elizabeth.

Os dois seguiram calados para a cabine onde dormiam os marujos, se deitaram e ele ameaçou toca- la, mas ela sorriu e disse:

Meu amor, estou tão cansada que só penso em dormir...boa noite!

Elizabeth se virou para o outro lado e, ao invés de dormir, apenas fechou os olhos e ficou pensando no que se passara entre ela e Jack poucos minutos atrás, odiando- se por ter de admitir que ele sabia como transtornar a cabeça dela e faze- la ficar indefesa. Ouviu um suspiro desgostoso de Will e sentiu- se mal por deixa- lo sofrer tanto.

Na manhã seguinte todos subiram ao convés com os primeiros raios de sol e avistaram, a poucos centímetros de distância, um navio afundado, ao que tudo indicava, recentemente. Gibbs aproximou- se e explicou que numa noite de tempestade o capitão não avistara a barreira de corais próxima a superfície e, na tentativa de alcançar uma ilha próxima, havia batido o casco na barreira, causando o naufrágio e a malfadada morte dos tripulantes.

Jack parecia ter pressa de acabar logo com tudo aquilo, como se não visse a hora de livrar- se de Luiza e, também, de Elizabeth, para a qual ele não dirigira um olhar sequer desde que haviam subido ao convés. Portanto, deu ordens para que Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Luiza e Alça de Bota descessem com ele até o navio naufragado e enchessem sacos de pano com toda a riqueza que pudessem recolher.

Todos os que o acompanhariam despiram trajes mais pesados, espadas, pistolas, botas e saltaram na água, deixando para trás Will e Lizzie. O clima estava tenso entre eles, principalmente pelo lado de Will que parecia muito intrigado com alguma coisa. Elizabeth estava temendo uma conversa séria e ficou paralizada quando ele a chamou com voz inflexível:

Elizabeth, preciso conversar com você!

Ela arranjou o sorriso mais calmo e sereno que pode botar no rosto e se aproximou dele, passando a mão pela camisa dele, alisando, acarinhando.

Sim, Will, sobre o que quer conversar?

Ele pegou as mãos dela afastando- as levemente dele e disse, um brilho de suspeita nos olhos:

Por que você e Jack não se olharam nem uma vez hoje, ainda?Achei muito estranho, porque vocês dois estão quase sempre trocando farpas ou idéias.

Nossa, Will!Do jeito que você fala parece que está perdendo a confiança em mim, sabe! Jack tem lá os problemas dele e nós nunca nos demos bem mesmo!

Na verdade, Elizabeth, eu realmente perdi um pouco da confiança em você sim, quando vi vocês dois se beijando...

Will, você sabe porque que eu...- tentou atalhar ela, mas ele a cortou, falando:

E vejo que você não é mais a mesma de antes, depois de te- lo conhecido. Vejo que você tem outras aspirações, que você até gosta da vida que ele leva e dos joguinhos que vocês jogam.

Will, quem te pôs essas idéias na cabeça?Foi Luiza?Ela adora envenenar as pessoas!

Will a olhou com ternura e tristeza, depois negou:

Não, eu nunca troquei uma palavra com aquela moça, mas você parece odia- la, não é mesmo?Por que?

Você não vê o estilo dela?Cruel, assassina, louca, manipuladora?Vai dizer que você não vê nada de errado com ela, mas não pode suportar outros piratas?

É que a mim pareceu que você sentia era ciúmes dela, sabe!E não por mim, que jamais dou motivos, mas por Jack que fica conversando coisas confidenciais com ela por aí!Ontem mesmo, eu os ouvi conversando dentro da cabine dele.

Como?- fez Elizabeth, inclinando o corpo um pouco para a frente.

Ele e ela estavam dentro da cabine dele, conversando aos sussurros!

Elizabeth sentiu uma onda escaldante percorre- la por dentro e imaginou, por um momento, o tipo de coisa que Jack poderia estar fazendo com uma mulher dentro de sua cabine e sentiu raiva dele, muita raiva, porque ele não valia nada e...bem, ela não tinha nada haver com isso, certo?

Olhou para Will, um segundo depois, e sorriu:

Will, se você pretende provar que tenho ciúmes de Jack dizendo essas coisas para mim, está perdendo seu tempo.

Ele pareceu se arrepender das coisas que tinha falado para ela e procurou se aproximar de seu rosto, para um beijo, mas ela se afastou, de cara amarrada:

Para você eu sou o tipo de mulher na qual não se pode confiar!

Em seguida ela ergueu a cabeça bem a tempo de ver um navio pirata emparelhado com o deles e um homem apontando uma pistola para eles. Ela agarrou Will e se jogou no chão com ele, gritando:

Cuidado, Will!

O tiro soou alguns metros acima deles, passando por sobre o costado do navio e Will a agarrou bem forte, puxando- a para junto de si. Lizzie tentou se desvencilhar, olhando ao redor, em busca de uma arma, mas ele a segurou com firmeza, impedindo- a.

Elizabeth, nossa vida vale mais do que um navio, não saia para lutar e morrer!

Neste exato momento, ouviram barulho na água e mais um tiro foi disparado, sendo seguido de um grito de Gibbs:

Jack!

Lizzie sentiu qualquer coisa como o desespero na voz do imediato de Jack e soltou- se de Will, ficando em pé. Jack estava boiando na água e os outros procuravam leva- lo para o navio, enquanto Luiza gritava montes de imprecauções para o homem que atirara:

Não era para atirar nele! Eu pretendia chegar a um acordo com Jack e agora você o matou, seu infeliz!

Desculpe, Senhorita Teach, mas eu me assustei quando ele emergiu à tona!

Você sabe qual o castigo para a desobediência em meu navio?- perguntou ela.

Ao mesmo tempo que essa terrível cena se desenrolava ao redor, Elizabeth estava petrificada no lugar, como uma estátua. Ela ouvira bem? Morto, Jack Sparrow morto porque um idiota havia atirado nele sem motivos? Ela não pensou duas vezes, estendeu a mão para a pistola no cinto de Will e atirou no homem, antes que este pudesse reagir.

Luiza, ao ver o homem, que a essa altura todos sabiam pertencer a tripulação dela que comandava o navio que chegara junto ao de Jack, ficou furiosa e virou- se para Elizabeth, gritando:

Quem você pensa que é para atirar num marujo meu?Nos marujos que servem em meu navio mando eu e só eu decido o que fazer com eles!

Então discipline- os melhor!- Lizzie cuspiu as palavras.

O que você sabe de disciplina?!- zombou a outra.

A mão de Elizabeth tremia, mas ela mantinha a pistola apontada para Luiza, os dentes cerrados e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Por sua cabeça passavam vários momentos vividos anteriormente com Jack: os momentos em que ele a fazia rir, ficar brava; os momentos em que ele a rodeava com os braços e aproximava o rosto do dela, tirando- lhe a razão. Ela não sabia o que era aquela sensação que ela tinha junto dele, mas sabia que jamais a sentiria de novo e isso a estava deixando furiosamente frustrada. Só havia uma conclusão em sua mente: ela precisava de Jack vivo só para poder brigar mais um pouco com ele, para rir mais um pouco, para sonhar mais um pouco...ela precisava dele de forma quase intestinal.

Estava imersa nesses pensamentos quando uma mão tocou o ombro dela suavemente. Ela virou- se para trás desapercebida e pulou de susto ao ver a expressão divertida no rosto de Jack. Jack?

Meu amor, tente se acalmar porque não será um simples tiro dado de longe que matará o capitão Jack Sparrow...beijos traiçoeiros surtem mais efeito!- declarou ele malicioso e divertido enquanto retirava de dentro da camisa uma enorme e bela peça de ouro que ele trazia escondida de dentro do navio naufragado; nela ficara cravada a bala que não o atingira.

Elizabeth levou alguns minutos para se situar no ambiente e apreciar o choque que aquele seu pequeno show histérico havia produzido e se odiou por isso. Luiza estava branca como cera como alguém que vira a morte de perto, muito de perto e os outro estavam como que colados ao chão nas exatas posições em que haviam estado minutos antes, alguns subindo a escada no costado do navio, outros parados no convés, boquiabertos.

Ela olhou para Will que se afastara dela e viu a expressão nos olhos dele, uma expressão de acusação, de raiva, de vergonha. Sentindo que precisa disfarçar tudo muito bem ela logo olhou para Jack que ainda sorria extasiado e gritou, irritada:

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ela atirou a pistola no chão e disse para ele em alto e bom som:

Você não tem nada mais construtivo que fazer do que contrabandear peças de ouro roubadas dentro da camisa?Andar com você só me traz dor de cabeça, Jack, não vejo a hora de sumir deste navio!

A essa altura ela já estava quase chorando e a expressão dos presentes não poderia demonstrar mais espanto! Então, ela virou- se para Will e correu abraça- lo, mas ele a impediu e a afastou, deixando- a desesperada:

Will, vamos embora daqui, por favor!

Por que? Eu já vi o bastante por hoje, por uma vida inteira se quer saber, Elizabeth! Não vou me esquecer do que você acabou de fazer, não vou me esquecer do que você fez com o meu amor e a minha dedicação!

Will, eu te amo, sempre, sempre! Eu escolhi você, como você pôde duvidar de mim assim?

Elizabeth Swann, amor não é tudo nesse mundo e você acaba de me mostrar isso! Que adianta amar se esse amor significa a negação de nós mesmos? Para amar realmente é preciso haver conjunção de idéias, é preciso haver igualdade de almas. Eu não posso amar uma assassina fria e calculista como você que já mostrou que pode matar duas vezes. Jack, tome cuidado com ela para não amanhecer morto dia desses!

Do que você está falando, Will?- fez Jack que realmente não estava entendendo nada de nada da cena.

Will riu ironicamente e explicou:

Vai me dizer que você não está vendo que ela matou aquele homem para vinga- lo?Pois então, vou deixa- la aqui para você cuidar dela, porque para mim acabou!

Elizabeth agarrou os braços de Will e suplicou, realmente, para que ele não fizesse uma coisa dessas, mas ele estava irredutível e a afastou com violência.

Hei, cuidado, Will!- disse Jack sério, dando um passo à frente, pegando a espada e abraçando Elizabeth.

Luiza, vendo que a situação ia ficar feia, horrorosa, pavorosa, digna de pesadelos, ordenou que seus homens fossem recolhendo todos os sacos de dinheiro depositados no chão. Ragetti, vendo a manobra dela, interrompeu Jack para dizer:

Er, com licença, capitão, mas a moça está levando todo o tesouro embora!

Mande- a fazer muito bom proveito e se mandar do meu navio!- disse Jack, sem tirar os olhos de Will.

Você vai defende- la, Jack?Pensei que você fosse um covarde!- provocou ele.

E eu pensei que você fosse eunuco!As aparências enganam, querido!- devolveu Jack com seu inabalável bom humor, provocando a ira do outro que também sacou a espada.

Jack empurrou Elizabeth para o lado e gritou:

Feche os olhos, amor!

Partiu para cima de Will que também investiu sobre Jack, mas foram interrompidos por Elizabeth que chamou a atenção dos dois. Ela estava controlada e muito brava:

Não precisam brigar como animais por minha causa, posso escolher com quem ficar de forma civilizada! Will, eu sempre tive você em consideração, sempre gostei muito de você, sempre, sempre, sempre e jamais deixaria que navegasse no Holandês sozinho, sem um porto seguro para o qual voltar a cada 10 anos...eu estava disposta a fazer esse sacrifício por você, porque julgava que você merecia mais e que o que eu sentia por Jack não significava nada perto do que eu sentia por você!

Jack a olhava muito tenso como um condenado prestes a receber a sentença de morte e Will estava atento, a espera do resto da declaração, mas quando Elizabeth continuou todos pareceram se inclinar para ela afim de ouvir bem, até mesmo Luiza que estava esperando para ver no que dava e zarpar rapidamente.

Mas, apesar disso, hoje você passou dos limites comigo e eu decido ficar e tentar viver a vida que sonhei desde os oito anos enquanto navegava com meu pai, esperando ver piratas se aproximando pelas águas! Ainda não sei ao certo o que sinto por Jack, amor ou paixão, afinidade ou atração, mas decidi investir nisso agora!- ela declarou, indo passar um braço ao redor de um Jack que parecia mais atordoado que do normal.

Will a olhou incrédulo e disse:

Espero que você não pense que eu vou me tornar um Davy Jones da vida, porque eu não arriscaria minha felicidade por você, deve haver alguém que me mereça em algum lugar. Posso permanecer aqui apenas até alcançarmos terra, eu e meu pai?

Claro, em nome da aliança que mantivemos durante tanto tempo!- finalizou Jack, e Will se afastou, descendo pelas escadas e deixando a parte de cima do navio.

Alça de Bota passou por Elizabeth que não se conteve e sussurrou um desculpas bem baixo para ele. O pai de Will ergueu a vista para ela com um olhar penetrante e disse:

Você não me deve desculpas. William apaixonou- se por uma dama cheia de virtudes e personalidade, mas foi incapaz de reconhecer o momento em que ela se tornou uma pirata! Não a culpo!


	7. Atração Fatal

**7º Capítulo: Atração Fatal**

Elizabeth estava no convés, olhando para o oceano, perdida em pensamentos. Fazia, agora, exatamente dois dias que o Pérola Negra partira do porto de Tortuga, onde deixaram Will, o pai dele e o baú com o coração. Ela não podia dizer que se sentia feliz, mas também não estava triste, a única coisa que ela estava era brava e irritada consigo mesma.

Estava envergonhada pela cena que fizera há dois dias,ali, naquele mesmo lugar, matando um pirata do navio inimigo. Ela lembrava as expressões no rosto das pessoas ao redor e, principalmente, no de Will, seu marido. O que mais a surpreendia era o motivo que a levara agir daquele modo, o medo que sentira ao perceber que Jack podia estar morto e perdido para sempre.

Nesta manhã, quando Will preparou- se para descer do navio, ele ainda voltou para junto dela, pegou- lhe as mãos e pediu que fosse embora com ele, que certas coisas podiam ser esquecidas frente à um amor maior, mas ela estava estranhamente firme:

Will, eu gosto muito de você, mas deixei que as coisas se confundissem em minha mente e agora já não sei o que sinto. Só sei que não posso ser sua quando, dentro de mim, há tantas coisas conflituosas e estranhas...minha vida mudou muito e com ela minha personalidade!!!

Então, você quer dizer que não virá comigo? É por causa de Jack, eu sei...eu vi seu desespero!!!

Ela aproximou- se dele e colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, pedindo silêncio:

Meu caro, um dia você encontrará uma mulher à sua altura, uma mulher cujos pensamentos serão eternamente seus, puros como você sempre quis que fossem.

Ele a olhou profundamente nos olhos e ela viu a tristeza dele, mas manteve- se firme. Estava chocada com sua crueldade até; ver um homem daquele jeito e suportar firmemente.

Ela gostava muito dele, fora um bom amigo, fora um bom homem, fora tudo que suas amigas haviam desejado, mas ele escolhera à ela como mulher para amar. E, então, do nada, ela se envolveu com um certo pirata e, tinha medo de admitir, se apaixonara! O amor proibido, o melhor amor!!!

Ela se apaixonara pelo pior homem, pelo mais desonesto, pelo mais liso e descobrira, não sem terror, que sua própria personalidade não era muito diferente da desse homem. No dia em que ele a salvara de se afogar e depois a agarrara para se proteger dos guardas, no cais, ela soube que havia caído vítima dele e que seus pensamentos nunca mais seriam totalmente de Will.

Ela poderia conviver com isso, poderia casar- se com Will e continuar sua vida, mas seu destino interviu mais uma vez, levando- a para perto do pirata de novo. E, então, Will se livrara de parte da maldição, não corria o risco de se tornar como Davy Jones e ela se sentiu livre para viver sua vida, mas isso não mudava o fato de que fizera algo realmente desprezível!

Quando disse adeus a Will, sentiu tristeza, mas não como alguém que abandona o grande amor, mas como quem deixa um grande amigo para que ele possa encontrar um caminho melhor. Entretanto, ainda sentia raiva de si mesma e do homem pelo qual foi se apaixonar.

Nessa altura das idéias, uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro, arrancando- a de seus devaneios e ela se virou, apenas para depara com Jack e sua cara de quem lamenta muito por tudo.

Lizzie, amor, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com seu casamento.

Ela sentiu o sangue ferver, como ele podia dizer que lamentava muito?Cara de pau!!!

Jack, você soa falso, meu caro!

Eu?- ele perguntou parecendo verdadeiramente ofendido.

Você, sim! Vai dizer que nunca desejou que meu casamento se acabasse?

E vai dizer que você não, minha querida!- ele devolveu a acusação, rindo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se virou de costas para ele. Jack veio e a envolveu pela cintura, dizendo:

Eu sinto muito pelo seu casamento se você também sentir, amor!

Ela o afastou, irritada, e acusou:

Você foi o culpado do que aconteceu, Jack!

Eu? Não, amor, foi você que demonstrou todo seu amor por mim atirando naquele sujeito lá...daí, tudo virou uma barbaridade, lembra?- falou ele, sarcástico e observador.

Jack, me deixe em paz!- ralhou ele, virando- lhe as costas novamente e indo em direção das escadas.

Ele correu até ela e a agarrou pelo braço, dizendo:

Não, Lizzie, dessa vez você não vai fugir de mim, juro!

Ele a trouxe bem perto e ficou a centímetros de seus lábios trêmulos, murmurando:

Hoje você vai pedir para eu estar ficar com você!

Ela estava hipnotizada pela boca dele e, em sua cabeça, uma voz falou:

"Deixa acontecer, Elizabeth"- e foi o que ela fez.

Lizzie o abraçou e ele a encostou contra a murada do navio, beijando sua boca com paixão, pressionando seu corpo junto ao dela. Desceu os beijos por seu rosto e chegou ao pescoço, fazendo- a cravar a unhas em suas costas e gemer de olhos fechados.

Empurrou- a contra a porta da cabine e entrou com ela na única parte do navio onde havia privacidade, trancando a porta depois. Encostou- a na parede e fez com que a perna dela enlaça- se sua cintura.

Ela riu e olhou- o nos olhos:

Calma, Jack.

Ele parou, olhou seu rosto longamente e concordou:

Verdade, esperei tanto por isto e agora tenho de aproveitar ao máximo!

Beijou- a com calma, sentindo bem cada canto de sua boca quente e os lábios macios, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam sua cintura delicada, depois começou a descer as alças do vestido simples que ela usava, revelando a pele lisa de seus ombros.

Ela deixou que o vestido caísse até seus pés, depois empurrou- o para longe. Jack abraçou- a e desceu as mãos por suas costas até alcançar sua bunda, pequena e redonda. Puxou- a para si, sentindo as pernas dela tremerem.

Elizabeth abriu sua camisa e acariciou seu peito, detendo- se nas cicatrizes, passou para os braços, até juntar seu corpo com o dele, bem apertado e beija- lo.

Ele desatou os panos e bugigangas que levava presos à cintura e jogou- os de lado, tirando, então, as botas e a calça. Elizabeth estava encostada a parede, observando e sentiu um leve temor, mas que passou quando ele a abraçou, ambos totalmente nus.

Ele a levou até a cama e a deitou, deitando- se à seu lado. Reclinou- se sobre ela e, depois de alguns beijos, desceu por seu pescoço, fazendo- a gemer e se contorcer. Em seguida, seguiu para seus seios, tocando- os e beijando- os, deliciado ao ver a expressão de gosto no rosto dela.

Então, ela o empurrou para o lado e sentou sobre ele, rindo, para surpresa dele que jamais imaginou uma moça de família fazendo algo do tipo.

Você está me saindo uma bela mulher, não?

Ela deitou- se sobre ele, e disse, à centímetros de sua boca:

Claro, esqueceu- se que eu vou ter de saciar um homem do mar, dia após dia, daqui para frente? A menos que você não me aprove!

Isso, amor, só vou saber depois que tiver experimentado pra valer.- disse ele, malicioso.

Então, experimente logo!- pediu ela, deixando uma carreira de beijos no peito dele, olhando em seus olhos.

Jack a empurrou para a posição inicial, deitada e deitou- se entre suas pernas, delicadamente, ainda que mal pudesse se conter, tendo- a à seu lado. Começou os movimentos lentamente e depois mais rápido, a medida que ela lhe exigia.

Logo, ambos haviam chegado ao ponto máximo do amor, ofegantes e suados, trêmulos e corados. Ela o beijou e perguntou:

E então, fui aprovada?

Hum, não deu pra saber bem, amor, vou ter de experimentar de novo!- comentou ele

Então, dessa vez vai ser muito melhor!- declarou ela, deitando- o na cama e segurando as mãos dele, impedindo- o de tocá-la, com malicia.

Na manhã seguinte todos os marujos se surpreenderam ao vê-los saindo juntos da cabine, com grandes sorrisos, e Gibbs balançou a cabeça, rindo em silêncio. "No final, a dama não resistira ao vagabundo."

Jack convocou uma reunião na cozinha do navio e lá, junto de Lizzie que ouvia suas palavras atenta, mostrou algo para toda a tripulação.

Isto- disse ele, mostrando a peça de ouro que lhe salvara do tiro dado pelo tripulante de Luiza- é muito valioso, mas não porque é de ouro. Creio que Luiza queria tanto achar esse tesouro pelo fato de que esta placa de ouro tem um mapa desenhado nela, um mapa que leva até um diamante, escondido nalgum lugar perto da Indonésia.

Elizabeth pegou a placa e viu linhas e marcos gravados no metal, sorrir para Jack e comentou:

Você sempre um passo à frente dos outros, não é?

Sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savyy?- disse ele, piscando para ela.

**Cena pós- crédito**

Will está num cais trabalhando na construção de um navio, quando ouve gritos na praia, ergue a vista e vê uma moça loira, de cabelos longos e cacheados, que parece ter se metido numa encrenca, pois alguns homens estão correndo atrás dela de espada em punho.

Ele, mais que rápido, saca sua espada e parte para defende- la; luta com os homens e ela o abraça, muito agradecida. Então, mostra uma maçã e revela que roubou a fruta da feira e os homens queriam pega- la por isso. Ele ri e a leva até o navio que está ajudando a construir e ela fica encantada.

Você é cheio de qualidades, senhor Will.

Obrigado- diz ele tímido

Mas não pode ser assim tímido, não!Vou lhe ensinar a se soltar um pouco.- afirma ela com um enorme sorriso, pensando "que belo homem, tão corajoso e prestativo, mas parece triste e magoado, vou cura- lo e faze- lo feliz!"

Ele olha para ela e se senti mais aliviado da tristeza que o possui desde a despedida com Elizabeth e, com um sorriso divertido, diz que aceita tomar umas aulas!


End file.
